Okay? Okay
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Clark chose to speak with her near the end.


**A/N: Since it's been a year since I joined this site, I decided to write this, although I read fics on here about four months before I got an actual account. This does take place in MoS. I was just venturing into this idea (Death of Superman/Doomsday). There is a slight burst of language but it's there for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, they belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

He'd never seen her more afraid. Of course, he remembered the look of horror in her eyes when she was falling in the escape pod from the Black Zero. He remembered turning around and meeting her beautiful green eyes before he went to confront Zod for the last time. And then he remembered breaking her heart, for her safety.

But this was different. They both knew they would probably never see each other again. But she was in denial. She didn't want to believe it. So she didn't. But she was still _scared_. Not for herself, but for him. He had fought for hours on end. He was bleeding everywhere. From his nose, mouth, his arms, his legs, it all looked too surreal for her-she had hardly ever seen him bleed.

He had put the monster down, but only for now. He had a short break, so he could figure out what he could do. What he had to do. But of all the people he could go see before he was off, he chose to see no one else except _her.  
Her_.

They had shared a brief conversation. Everything between them flowed so smoothly, like they had never broken up. She tried hard not to stare at his bruises and cuts. There was dry blood in his curly hair causing it to be curlier. His breath reeked of it as well. His cape and suit was torn, that's what she noticed the most. But she could only stare into his bright beautiful eyes and ask him the one thing that she'd been meaning to ask him the entire night. Something that she was too scared to even think about.

"Just don't die, okay?"

God, Lois was beautiful. Her copper colored hair bounced every time she walked, her smile gave him shivers, the way she said his name, whether it be Clark, Smallville, or Superman, he didn't care. He just loved hearing it. But he didn't want to forget it. Not now, not ever. But it was too late to ask for it all back.

His eyes scanned her face quickly, searching for an answer in his brain. But there was nothing.  
He felt blessed that she still talked to him, even after breaking her heart. She still accepted him, as much as she could. Because no matter what, she always loved him.

Clark didn't know how to respond. So he didn't. He bit his lip, hoping he would never regret his actions. His arm snaked its way across her back, causing Lois to flinch. He had pulled her closer to the point where their bodies touched. Her chest pressed against his, blood that stained his suit had stained hers. She was confused, but her eyes fluttered once his hand ran across her face quickly, and tugged a hair behind her ear. Clark didn't care. He couldn't take it. He didn't care if people were watching. He leaned in and his lips pressed to hers.

He knew he didn't deserve it. He never deserved anything he had now. He was a murderer, killing Zod. People still debated on that. It was hard for him to not just break down crying in front of everyone. He felt alone. Then Lois Lane happened to walk in.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him. He's told her that before and never regretted it once. Whether they were kissing, hugging, or making love, she was always the only person he was thinking about. She was the most important person in his life. He'd be nothing without her.

And then he pushed her away. All because she got into trouble with Luthor. He knew she could take care of herself just fine. She was raised by the best and it showed. Lois wasn't a fool. It was never her fault when she was being threatened. But it was too much of a close call. If he hadn't known, if he hadn't been_ fast_ enough, Luthor would have killed her. All because he knew that Superman loved Lois Lane. Because he knew that Lois was the most important person in his life. So Clark ended it before someone could try it again.

It was one of the worst things he'd ever done. Lois had been crying. And she wasn't always the one to just breakdown. But she did. Because she loved Clark with every bit of her heart. And he shattered it like glass. What kind of person was he? He should feel lucky to have her. And he was. But he threw it all away.

And all of that fucking time he wasted, loathing himself for what he had become after Lex. He almost never saved the day anymore. Not with Lois in the back of his mind. How much trust she never lost in him. How much she still accepted him. And how much he had missed her.

Lois had responded to his sudden kiss. She shut her eyes, never wanting it to end. She ran her hand up his arm and the other ended up on the back of his head. Her nails dug into his curls and suit. After denying his feelings for her the past year, he decides to show them while he's nearing death.

His warm hand made its way up her back, tangling his fingers into her wavy locks. He felt warm tears against his bruised face. Were they his or hers? It didn't matter. He was just making this last for as long as he possibly could.

He loved Lois Lane. And for the three years he dated her before ending it, he said it a lot. He said it to her as much as he would say 'hi' to her. Saying the three words always made her smile and when she responded it made him grateful. Because he wasn't alone. He had _her. _

She knows him. She knows him like she knows her own name. And she never regretted it for a second the first time she told him she loved him. Because she wasn't lying. And she would_ never _lie about that.

Their kiss became deeper and more passionate than they've ever done it. There was the same fiery passion between them from their first kiss. The monster would not stop. He would not rest until everything around him is destroyed. And Clark, who was already dying, had to make sure that it wouldn't happen. So Lois just savored every moment she could with him.

Clark's fingers dug into her back. Everything around them was silent. All he heard was her. All he could see was her. _Don't think about the monster. Don't think about the nightmare. Forget about the Hell you've gone through.  
Just think about her. _

And the world only seemed to quake between them.

Clark didn't want to, but he pulled away, slowly. Their breathing was heavy, his breath was hot against her skin. Her eyes opened meeting the beautiful blue orbs across from hers. Her hand ran down his cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

He pressed his forehead against hers, keeping her close to him, never wanting to let go. He still searched for an answer. There wasn't the biggest chance he'd make it out. And they both knew that. So he just locked eyes with her, hoping that no matter what happens, she'll always be the same woman that he had met in the scout ship. That she'll be the only person to win his heart.

So he flashed her a weak smile as his lips began to tremble. He wanted to just scream 'I love you!' as loud as he could. But he restrained himself, and just answered her question.

"Okay."


End file.
